Good Fortunes
by TheDogzLife
Summary: When Amaterasu, Issun and Waka return to Nippon for a visit, they stop off at Madame Fawn's house... much to the annoyance of the prophet. Hinted WakaxAmmy.


**Heyy guys, this is just a random short thing I wrote, because I thought it was about time I uploaded something that was like all canon characters xD**

**This is based on a theory that Waka and Madame Fawn are somewhat enemies... I mean, if you go see her before any of the times Waka appears, he isn't mentioned in ANY of her prophecies. Perhaps she thinks he might ruin her business? idk.**

**So yea... also this is based sometime after Okamiden, I didn't want there to be too much of a storyline behind it as this is just a one-off thing~**

**(On an afternote, isn't Waka cute when he gets embarrassed~)**

**Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Ammy, here we are back at Agata Forest again!"<p>

The goddess rolled her eyes. Well duh. She could _see_ that.

"Amaterasu doesn't need you to point everything out to her, my little bouncing friend," Waka commented, obviously noticing the wolf's reaction. "She doesn't need a tour guide."

"I don't see why we need you either," Issun scoffed, hopping around on Amaterasu's head, just as he always did.

"Because I'm the only one who can operate the ark and get us back to the Celestial Plain."

"Well… you… bah, come on, Ammy, let's get going!"

Beginning to get used to the poncle and moon tribesman's constant bickering, Amaterasu raced away down the hill towards the lake in the middle of Agata Forest. It had been a few months since Chibiterasu and Issun had arrived at the heavenly plains, and she had persuaded Waka to take them back to the mortal plain for a visit. Chibi was still on the Celestial Plain, being watched over by Yomigami, but Issun was with her now, just like the good old days.

She glanced back to see that Waka was still stood by the entrance of the forest, waiting to see where she was going to stop. He didn't have his hat since the wings had been damaged by Yami over a year ago and he'd never bothered to repair it, something he was clearly regretting now since he couldn't keep up with the goddess. Yet since there were no more demons around – or at least, not any particularly powerful ones – he had no reason to hide his hair, which was golden and so long it reached past his waist. Currently he had it tied back in a ponytail, most likely because after the forest they were intending to head over to Taka Pass and Kusa Village, where the wind was stronger than pretty much anywhere else in Nippon.

Amaterasu raced down the wooden stairs that lead to a small beach and skidded to a halt on the sand, glancing over at the cave nearby. Might as well pay a visit to this place since she was here…

"Madame Fawn's?" Issun questioned. "You want a fortune telling, Ammy? Or just a shortcut to Ryoshima?"

She nodded, almost throwing Issun off, and barked.

"Fortunes? Psh." Waka tutted as he appeared nearby, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, ma chérie… well, don't expect me to go with you."

"What's the matter, prophet?" Issun chirped. "Worried you might be jinxed?"

"Quoi? No, I just don't see why people believe such gibberish. Fortune tellers only con people out of money. There's a difference between them and those who actually have the gift of foresight, comme moi."

"OK then fruitcake, tell us what the future is!"

"Well…" Waka hesitated.

Issun burst out laughing. "Hah! You don't know, do you? What was all that you were just saying about the 'gift of foresight'?"

"I have brief visions of the future sometimes. I can't control when I see them."

"Whatever," Issun hopped onto Amaterasu's nose so that he was at eye-level with the goddess. "So Ammy, you wanna go see Madame Fawn or not?"

After casting a quick glance at the prophet, she nodded.

Issun smiled at Waka's brief expression of disbelief. "Okay then, two against one. See ya, half-baked prophet! And don't worry, not _everyone _can handle the future."

"Je vous ai dit, that's not why I didn't want to go in there!" Waka snapped. "But if you're really going to have so much trouble lasting in there without me to watch over you then fine, I'll go too."

Amaterasu looked over her shoulder as she walked to see Waka following them, easily keeping his balance on the high geta shoes he wore. He didn't seem overly pleased about being talked into this place. Issun was obviously contented at how he'd finally come out on top in an argument as he'd settled down on Amaterasu's head. She knew that he was grinning even though she couldn't see him.

"Whatever the future is, I might just savour this moment," he said quietly, low enough that the prophet wouldn't hear him.

* * *

><p>The mysterious interior of the house that sat inside the cave was a familiar sight, as Amaterasu had been here a few times on her journey a while back. A few prayer slips and all kinds of other strange items lined the walls, and an old woman was stood behind a stand that housed a crystal ball. She was so short it was almost hard to see her behind the table.<p>

"Ah, Amaterasu, you have returned at last!" the woman smiled. "And who is this young girl with you?"

"Excusez-moi!" Waka turned bright red, causing Issun to break into a laughing fit once more.

Amaterasu issued a quiet growl.

"Okay, okay, furball. But you've gotta admit, that _was_ funny."

She rolled her eyes.

Issun jumped through the air and landed on the red tablecloth, looking across at the old lady. "Much as it's hard to tell, the half-baked prophet here is actually a guy."

"Oh, my apologies," Madame Fawn coughed. "My eyesight is not what it used to be…"

"Don't worry; it's an easy mistake to make!"

Waka looked away pointedly.

"A prophet, did you say? I'm surprised. I wouldn't expect someone like that to be coming here to have their fortune told."

"I'm not," Waka stated matter-of-factly. "I'm here incase Amaterasu needs help with pest control." He glared at Issun.

"Ignore him," Issun advised, glancing at the cloudy sphere in front of him. "So then, deer lady, what's the future for me an' furball here?"

"Cross my palm with silver, and you shall find out."

"Qu'est-ce que je vous dis," Waka tutted, rolling his eyes and leaning uninterestedly against the doorframe.

Amaterasu tossed a bag of 500 yen onto the table.

"Wow, Ammy, how do you even get all this money?" Issun questioned.

The goddess just barked in reply. He obviously hadn't been paying attention when she'd collected all that food on the way here, and her Astral Pouch had been full for ages…

"Your generosity is much appreciated, Amaterasu," Madame Fawn smiled. "Now then…" she looked into the depths of the crystal ball, watching the clouds swirl around inside. To the wolf it didn't seem to mean anything. "I can see clearly… you will go on a long journey, and meet many old friends, some of whom may still need your assistance… even if at the end you will have to leave them behind and return home."

There was a moment of silence as what she had said sank in.

"That's it?" Issun exclaimed.

"That is all I can see."

"Told you," Waka shrugged. "Come on, ma chérie, let's get out of here."

"Wait, do you not want your fortune told as well?"

"Non, merci. I'm not wasting money on whatever gibberish you plan to make up."

"Ah, but you are a fellow fortune teller. It's on the house."

He paused at the doorway. "I'm a prophet, not a fortune teller."

"Geez, you charge us and not the fruitcake?" Issun huffed, jumping back onto Amaterasu's head. "I'm not surprised, future telling must make people crazy. He won't accept it anyways, he's worried you'll see Ammy wiping the floor with him in another battle or something."

Waka let out a long sigh, as if deciding whether it was really worth it. Issun would probably never shut up otherwise. He turned to lean against the doorframe once more. "Trés bien. Impress me."

"Well, this might be interesting," Issun commented, sitting back against one of Amaterasu's ears and nearly falling as she tried to flick him off.

"OK then," Madame Fawn glanced back at the crystal ball once more, somehow deciphering the swirling mists inside. "I see… that soon you will be sure of the one you love, however different they may be."

"Eh?" Issun tipped his head to one side, the gesture exaggerated by the large beetle hat he was wearing.

Waka had turned red again. "I… Just like I said, gibberish. Au revoir." He turned and vanished out of the door.

"Huh," Issun blinked. "What was that supposed to mean? I don't get it."


End file.
